Selfie
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Mikasa quiere tomar una foto con Armin y Eren por el cumpleaños de éste último... Cuando cierto hermano mayor llega y, sin planearlo, sale también en el retrato. Shot especial por el cumpleaños de Eren, dedicado a Aredhiel a quien agradezco poder usar su fanart como portada y que, finalmente, inspiró esta historia xD.


Selfie

—¿Listos?

—¿En verdad tenemos qué hacer esto, Mikasa? —preguntó un fastidiado Eren.

—Esto pesa —dijo Armin mientras que, junto a su amigo de la infancia, cargaban un marco de madera.

Mikasa seguía tratando de programar la cámara, presionando los comandos, y leyendo el instructivo para no cometer ningún error.

—Ya casi está listo todo, no se desesperen. —Continuó presionando los ajustes.

—Si nos tardamos más no llegaremos a tiempo al bar para no pagar entrada.

Se detuvo al escuchar sobre el bar. Desde que probó el alcohol por primera vez, Eren fue incrementando cada vez más el consumo de éste; tanto, que ya era casi inmune a sus efectos… Aunque Mikasa era quien, de primera mano, atestiguó aquellas resacas tan terribles, y borracheras que Eren había tenido a lo largo de 4 años.

—Eren, sólo por una vez… ¿¡Podrías no tomar una gota de alcohol!?

—Mikasa, Eren… Chicos, calma —dijo Armin, intentando frenar una inminente discusión.

—¡Es mi cumpleaños y pienso acabar con varias botellas!

Mikasa se llevó la mano a la frente, era una batalla perdida. Presionó unos comandos más en la cámara.

—¡Listo! —Corrió hacia donde sus amigos, y se colocó a la izquierda de Eren, quien quedó en medio de ella y de Armin. A la vez, que ayudaba a cargar esa especie de marco que ella misma había pensado para darle a la fotografía un aire más de cuadro—. Sonrían.

Armin y Eren sonrieron, tal y como Mikasa había dicho; aunque después de unos momentos en que aguardaron para que el temporizador de la cámar actuara, comenzaron a sentir cansancio.

—Mikasa, ¿segura que esto funciona? —preguntó Armin, intentando no dejar de sonreír.

—Segura.

—¡Tarda demasiado!

—Eren, sólo sonríe —replicó ella, tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacen? —dijo Zeke al llegar a la sala de estar, y ver a su hermano con sus amigos sosteniendo ese marco. Se acercó desde atrás, y observó hacia donde los tres amigos de la infancia miraban, a lo que Eren le dirigió una mirada de desagrado a su hermano mayor, mientras que Armin y Mikasa se mostraban visiblemente incómodos ante la interrupción—. ¡Oh una cámara! ¿Se tomarán una foto?

El tiempo se había terminado, y en ese momento la fotografía fue tomada, deslumbrando a los cuatro.

—¡Hay no! —exclamó Mikasa al percatarse la expresión con la que todos seguramente fueron retratados.

—Lamento si arruiné su foto, chicos —dijo un apenado Zeke mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—No importa —dijo Eren—. Finalmente ya tenemos que irnos al bar.

—Eren, por cierto —llevó las manos a sus bolsillos, sacando un obsequio con forma compacta y rectangular, envuelto en un papel color plata de acabado metálico—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Lo miró sorprendido, aunque por la forma, intuía de qué podía tratarse, aunque su sorpresa era porque, por primera vez, no era una pelota, guante o bate de béisbol; deporte que su hermano amaba y que si bien, Eren no odiaba, tampoco es que Eren fuera muy aficionado. Al menos no al grado en que Zeke lo era.

—Gracias. —Comenzó a abrir el obsequio sin cuidado alguno, simplemente rompiendo la envoltura—. ¡Wow! ¡Es el concierto en vivo de Iron Maiden!

—Edición Deluxe —dijo Zeke con cierto aire presuntuoso—. Frieda dijo que te gustaría, sabía que no se equivocaría.

—Gracias… A ti y a Frieda.

No hubo un abrazo, sólo un apretón de manos fraternal entre los hermanos Jaeger, el cual fue roto cuando dos flashes los distrajeron.

—No dejaré que este momento se pierda —dijo Frieda, quien acababa de bajar las escaleras.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Armin quien, entre risas, subía la fotografía de los hermanos a una red social.

—Armin, Mikasa, ¿Nos vamos? ¡Se nos hará tarde!

—¿Y si los acompañamos? —dijo Zeke.

Frieda se abrazó al cuello de su esposo, plantando un beso en la mejilla de él, y llevando la mano del mayor de los Jaeger al abultado vientre de 6 meses de gestación que tenía.

—Mi amor, no creo que la música estridente, humo de cigarro, y exceso de gente le haga bien a nuestro hijo —dijo con dulzura pero a la vez firme, y discretamente, guiñó un ojo hacia el menor de los Jaegers, pues sabía que Eren y sus amigos preferían pasar la noche divirtiéndose entre ellos.

—Tienes razón —depositó un beso dulce y breve en los labios de su mujer—. Es mejor que estés tranquila.

Eren hizo una mueca de hastío ante las muestras de afecto entre su hermano y cuñada, no por desagrado, simplemente por fastidiar, según él, a Zeke.

—Bien, Armin, Mikasa, nos vamos, yo conduzco.

—¿Conducir, tú? —cuestionó Armin—. Con lo que sueles beber, sería más seguro saltar de un puente.

—¡Oh vamos! Saben que es difícil que me embriague.

—Yo conduciré —dijo Mikasa.

—Sí, que conduzca Mikasa —dijo Zeke, a lo que Eren sólo rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Eren.

—Gracias, Frieda —dijo el menor de los Jaeger con una sonrisa en los labios, y ya que sus dos amigos esperaban por él en la puerta, caminó hasta ellos para, ahora sí, ir los tres a celebrar su cumpleaños en aquel bar.

FIN

* * *

Algo rápido y un poco tonto XDD pero bueno, todo sea para festejar a nuestro querido Tatakae en su cumpleaños.

Este fanfic quiero dedicárselo a 2 personas, primero a Scarlet Jaeger porque sé lo mucho que adora a Eren.

Y segundo a mi amada Aredhiel, ya que su fanart que hizo para el cumpleaños de Eren inspiró este fanfic, así que, mi amor, esto también es para ti.

Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente fanfic.

¡TATAKAE!


End file.
